


The Cheeky One

by Crystalline (EternalWitch)



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Founder of Diabolism, The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clumsy Wangxian, Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush, Teenage Wangxian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalWitch/pseuds/Crystalline
Summary: AU set in modern high school with Lan Wangji as the school prince and Wei Wuxian as the popular cheeky student.This drabble is written for Feb 21: Secret Love Admire/Feb 23: Crushes prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

Lan Wangji knew before he even saw him.

“Stop right there. Don’t you dare create a ruckus so early in the morning.” 

Jiang Cheng hissed as he grabbed Wei Wuxian by his collar. The two of them often goes to school together. But the moment they stepped in the school grounds, people seemed to flock around them especially around Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian stuck out his tongue. “I haven’t even done anything.”

“You haven’t, but you will.” Jiang Cheng clicked his tongue and let go of him, shooting one last warning glare. 

Wei Wuxian shrugged it off. Once he’s out of his friend grasp, he broke out from the crowd and sauntered towards Lan Wangji’s seat.

Lan Wangji’s finger twitched. He tried to focus on the book he’s reading but his chest pounded hard, making it hard for him to concentrate. 

“Still diligent as ever Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian grinned.

He always has a stupid grin on his face, always looking stupidly cute.

“Hmm,” Lan Wangji kept his eyes glued to his book as if his eyes would betray his feelings any moments.

“Lan Zhan--”

“Look what I brought today!” Nie Huaisang clasped Wei Wuxian’s shoulder, bringing their heads closer.

Lan Wangji’s eyes flickered on the arms around Wei Wuxian.

Unaware of the other’s gloomy gaze, Wei Wuxian brought himself closer to have a look at what was inside his friend’s bag.

“No way.”

Nie Huaisang beamed. “Yes way!”

With that, another wave of people seemed to engulf Wei Wuxian, until Lan Wangji had lost count of the number of hands that touched the other guy. In the midst of the sea of people, Wei Wuxian chattered nonstop. His back faced Lan Wangji so he didn’t know what kind of expressions the other was making. But he didn’t need to guess. Judging from the reactions of the students around him, Wei Wuxian must be laughing as well. 

Their homeroom teacher came in and ordered everyone to go back to their seats. There’s a collective groan as the group broke up. Lan WangJi caught Wei Wuxian’s eyes, the other pausing in his steps to smile and wink at Lan Wangji.

Lan WangJi turned his head and stared at the board. His heartbeat quickened once more.

“All right, everyone. Today you’re going to change seats. Line up and draw.”

The students dragged themselves to the front and drew one by one. Lan WangJi lined up as well. Just as he pulled up a piece of paper, someone stuck beside him.

“Lan Zhan, what did you get?”

Lan WangJi did not answer. All of his attention focused on the person’s breath tickling his ear.

“Yes! We’re seatmates!”

He left as soon as he came, leaving Lan Wangji disappointed.

Their teacher clapped his hands to get the students’ attention. “If you’re finished, go to your seats now.

Lan Wangji moved to his seat, silently praying he’s not blushing. He is seated in the far corner of the room, beside the window. And his new seatmate, already sitting and grinning on his right, was none other than Wei Wuxian.

“Let’s get along well, Lan Zhan! Hehe.” 

“Mm.”

 

* * *

 

“Wangji, do you have a minute?” Lan XiChen poked his head on the door of the second years, looking at the usual spot of his younger brother near the entrance. 

His brother acted strangely in the past week. They always go home together and Lan WangJi would always have a complicated look on his face. It seemed like he’s having a hard time but he also looked like he’s having fun. Sometimes he looked joyful, sometimes as if someone stole his wife. It was the first time he saw his brother like that and it worried him.  

No matter how much Lan XiChen tried to ask or observe his brother’s action, he could never quite tell what happened in their class.

Lan Wangji was popular at school. He’s not only known as the top of the class, but he’s also looked up to because of his refined manner. Lan XiChen couldn’t quite imagine his brother being bullied.

Plus, how could his brother enjoy being bullied? He’s not… a masochist, was he?

So he came to the second year’s floor today to observe Lan WangJi’s class, under the pretense of Student Council duties. 

Lan XiChen knitted his brows when he realized that the class had already changed their seats. He craned his head to search for his brother until he saw a familiar figure at the corner of the room.

Lan Wangji was reading, or have been trying to read, but his classmate beside him kept on, sometimes even seemed like cracking a joke. Everything fell on deaf ears as Lan WangJi never peeled his eyes away from his book.

_ Isn’t that the Wei Wuxian? _

Even for the higher years, the name Wei Wuxian was popular. He’s the second best student in his year, only second to his brother. But unlike the Wangji, he’s like an open book. He seemed to draw people around him.

Lan Xichen didn’t know that Wei Wuxian and Wangji were close. But the scene before him said otherwise. From the other people’s perspective, it seemed like the second year’s Jade Prince was having a difficult time. But Lan XiChen could tell that his brother was having the time of his life.

Upon seeing the scene, he turned around and walked back to his room. There’s no need to ask anymore. No wonder, the usually indifferent and taciturn Lan WangJi grew animated lately. He’d had reactions and expressions Lan XiChen never thought his brother had.

  
Lan XiChen smiled.  _ Because how do you even keep calm in front of your crush? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is for the Types of Kiss (ANY) prompt.

It was already late afternoon when he came back.

The Student Council meeting ended late. Lan Wangji, being the class representative, was an automatic member of the committee for the upcoming Foundation Week. By the time he came back to the room, most of the students have already gone back home. His footsteps echoed through the halls, making it louder than they really were. 

When he reached his classroom, there was one person inside. 

Wei Wuxian.

Lan Wangji thought that everyone, including him, would have gone back home. He just came back to get his things. He didn’t expect to see him there.

He pushed the door gently and crossed the room with utmost silence. Not that Lan Wangji was careless with his movements. He just felt like even the slightest movement could wake him up. He wouldn’t want to disturb him.

Wei Wuxian slept on his desk, the side of his face turned to Lan Wangji’s seat. Their class had seat work earlier and they had to work with a partner. Wei Wuxian eagerly attached his desk to Lan Wangji’s. He didn’t move back.

Because of this, Lan Wangji’s lunch was a lot noisier than usual. Jiang Cheng, Nie Huaisang, and some other classmates hang out with their table. Not to mention the crowd of girls who kept on bantering with Wei Wuxian. The other, in Lan Wangji’s distaste, continued to holler at the girls and flirted with them.

Lan Wangji’s face darkened upon remembering the scene. 

He sat of his chair and pondered for a while before turning back his attention to the person beside him. He could wait until the other guy woke up, no matter how long. But what would he tell him? That he wanted to watch him sleep? 

Lan Wangji sighed and with a trembling finger, he began to trace Wei Wuxian’s face. He was careful not to wake up the other and continued to explore the other’s sleeping face. The eyebrows, his eyes, his cheekbone, his nose, down to his mouth. 

He gulped as he stared at those lips. The lips that were full of smiles when the owner was awake, that kept on hurling words to tease him. He poked that part with just a tiny bit force. 

It was...soft.

Lan Wangji’s mind went overdrive as different thoughts came rushing through his head. Was he imagining or those lips looked puckered and more inviting than earlier? This fueled his thoughts even more.

He sat up straight and steeled his mind. He checked his surroundings if there were really no other people around. Then he made sure that the person in front of him was really asleep. 

_ Just this once.  _

He held his breath and placed a kiss. And then another. And another…

After kissing him two more times, Lan Wangji grabbed his bag and rushed to the door.

* * *

Wei Wuxian stayed frozen in his seat even after Lan Wangji went home.

He didn’t intend to pretend to sleep for very long. He only wanted to see how would Lan Wangji react. Would he finally let loose his temper after Wei Wuxian teased him so much? Would he play a prank when no one’s watching? Knowing the ever graceful Jade Prince, he probably wouldn’t. But there’s bound to be something deeper than his cool and calm face, right?

Just thinking of the endless possibilities of Lan Wangji’s reaction, from simple to the most absurd was enough to make him giddy with excitement.

When he saw that Lan Wangji had not gone home yet, he stayed back, getting a hard look from Jiang Cheng. But he thought of getting an interesting reaction from Lan Wangji, then waiting for a couple of hours would be worth it. 

He never thought that he would really fell asleep. He woke up the moment his seatmate sat beside him.

When Lan Wangji began tracing his face, the touch was so light as if he was some sort of fragile object. The movement tickled his heart and he relaxed and enjoyed the action. He held back his laugh when the other poked his lips. He even puckered his lips to tease.

But he didn’t expect that reaction! That was too much!

He covered his face with his hands and rolled his head side to side on his desk. His heart still pounded on his chest.

There’s a lot of thoughts in his head that he didn’t know where to start.

That was his first kiss! First kiss!

Wei Wuxian flirted with a lot of girls. In fact, his friends knew that he couldn’t stay still without flirting. 

But he didn’t remember flirting with guys?

Was Lan Wangji gay?

The Jade Prince that everyone coveted was gay?

He never dated anyone. At least, none that Wei Wuxian knew. He never showed any interest to anyone or in romance at all.

But then he did that!

Lan Wangji never failed him. He always manages to surprise the heck out of Wei Wuxian.

To top it all, he never felt any sort of disgust. Sure, he was surprised the first time. When Lan Wangji repeated it, Wei Wuxian looked forward to it. Who would have thought that the cold Prince had really warm lips? Just thinking about it, made him feel warm all over again.

Was he gay, then?

No, he’d get goosebumps just thinking about kissing Jiang Cheng or Nie Huaisang.

Then, did he like Lan Wangji?

...he was stumped. But then he couldn't help his lips curving upwards when he remembered those sneak kisses.

He even giggled at the thought!

Later that night, Wei Wuxian dreamt of being pinned down by Lan Wangji. He was kissed until his mouth was swollen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> As always, this is for a prompt. http://lovepromptss.tumblr.com/post/182499848746
> 
> Thank you for reading this far! And many thanks for the kudos, subscriptions, comments, and bookmarks for the previous drabbles! You made my day. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The sight of the school made Lan Wangji stop in his tracks. It was only a beat, not noticeable to most people. His face didn’t even change expression but enough for Lan Xichen to pause in wonder.

“What is it Wangji?”

Lan Wangji shook his head as if saying “there’s nothing” yet his eyes begged his brother not to ask further.

He was not ready to share how he stole a kiss from Wei Wuxian.

Last night, he beat himself up for doing that thing. If his brother knew what happened, what face should Lan Wangji show him? Manners and etiquette were instilled to them since childhood, not the ungentlemanly act he did last time.

His mood plummeted further.

Beside him, Lan Xichen watched his every move. There was only one person who could make his brother act like this. His suspicion was confirmed when a voice called behind them.

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian jogged towards them. “Did you sleep well?” _I dreamed of you. hehe_

“Hmm,” Lan Wangji answered.

Wei Wuxian walked beside Lan Wangji, peering at the Jade Prince’s face.

As if noticing for the first time, Wei Wuxian turned to Lan Xichen, “Vice-president Lan, good morning!”

Lan Xichen returned the greeting but couldn’t suppress a sigh towards his brother.  A brighter Lan Wangji replaced the gloomy one from earlier. Couldn’t he have been less obvious?

But the moment he looked at Wei Wuxian, he was astonished.

_Could he also be…?_

“Wangji, there’s something I need to do at the Student Council. I’ll be going first.”

The two walked to their classroom, garnering attention from the students they passed by. The most unlikely pair yet both their top-notch looks attracted attention anywhere they go.

A timid female student bumped into Wei Wuxian. She got pushed forward by her friends, in the hopes of helping her approach her crush.

But Lan Wangji was quick to react. He pulled Wei Wuxian towards him.

“Are you okay?” Lan Wangji asked.

Everyone present thought he was asking the girl but then they realized that the question was directed to Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji’s eye roamed all over the other’s body. Once he made sure that his classmate was fine, his gaze turned to the female student, seemingly asking the same thing.

“I-I’m alright!” She said.

Lan Wangji nodded and continued walking.

Wei Wuxian followed closely behind. He thought back on what happened and could barely hold back his smile.

He was a curious person. He loved racking up his brain, thinking of a thousand different ways, analyzing a million different things. But lately, his mind was full of analyzing Lan Wangji.

Even in the middle of a boring class, Lan Wangji maintained sitting as straight as a rod. His face was full of seriousness and dedication.

 _He is still as handsome as ever_ , _just like a precious jade._ _He really fits to be called Jade Prince._

The way Lan Wangji flipped the pages of his book felt like the shooting of a commercial. Using smooth fingers, he turned the pages with an elegant and graceful move. He could watch him the entire day without ever getting bored.

Lan Wangji’s eyes flitted towards him. Wei Wuxian widened his eyes at the sudden eye contact. It was rare for his seatmate to pay attention to him especially during class. He was about to call Lan Wangji when a loud cough echoed beside him.

“Perhaps you could solve the problem on the board?” His Physics teacher looked at him pointedly.

He stood up and answered the question. It was a piece-of-cake.

On the way back to his seat, he glanced at Lan Wangji and their eyes met. Wei Wuxian winked. Lan Wangji knitted his eyebrows, turned to his book and not pay him any more attention.

Wei Wuxian’s steps faltered.

_Did… is he flustered?_

It was a minute change, but still a change of expression.

He heard another cough from his teacher so he rushed to his seat. But he kept on stealing glances at Lan Wangji. It’s definitely not his imagination.

Watching Lan Wangji every day, you’re bound to know the differences in his expression. He’s not that poker-face like everybody says. He’s not cold or indifferent to others either. For instance…

Wei Wuxian “accidentally” flicked his eraser to the side. It tumbled and rolled to Lan Wangji’s side. Lan Wangji didn’t even change his expression, picked it up and handed it to Wei Wuxian.

“Thank you,” Wei Wuxian muttered, his finger brushed against Lan Wangji’s.

Lan Wangji ignored him. But the slight tremble of the other’s hand didn’t get past Wei Wuxian.

_He’s definitely flustered!_

His heart thumped faster as he continued to watch Lan Wangji as his mouth curved to a smile. There’s just so many Wei Wuxian has yet to discover about his seatmate. He couldn’t wait to know more.

During lunch, Wei Wuxian automatically moved his desk closer to Lan Wangji. He had taken out his bread as Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang came over. The two looked at each other, wondering what’s up, but decided to not bring it up.

Wei Wuxian chatted with his friends, occasionally pulling Lan Wangji in the conversation. For the most part, though, Lan Wangji listened as Wei Wuxian prattled on.

“I’m still hungry,” Wei Wuxian said.

Jiang Cheng snorted, “You ate your bread, then ate the lunchbox my sister made. Now you’re still hungry?”

Lan Wangji casually slid a small lunch box over Wei Wuxian’s desk. “You can eat it.”

Without wasting any second, Wei Wuxian opened the lunch box. It had all of his favorite foods. He took a bite and his heart trembled. The taste was even to his liking!

He stared at his food then to the poker-faced Lan Wangji beside him, then back to the food again. Lan Wangji was the type of person who would do things on his own so it was unlikely that he asked someone from the Lan household to do this. He should have cooked this on his own. He didn’t even know that the Jade Prince cooks! But to do all that for him…

“Thank you,” Wei Wuxian said, his eyes glittering in admiration.

 _What the heck is this scene?_ Both Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang thought. Jiang Cheng even had goosebumps after hearing Wei Wuxian talked in a soft and gentle manner.

Thankfully, he was saved by the bell announcing the end of the lunch break.

 

* * *

 

During PE class, Wei Wuxian and the other guys from his class were goofing around when someone shrieked. A stray ball from a volleyball game from another class sharing the court with them was about to hit a girl from their class. Wei Wuxian recognized her as the student who got pushed towards him and Lan Wangji the other day.

He pulled the girl to the side. But he didn’t have time to move away and got hit in the face, instead.

“Ooomf,” He groaned, holding his face as he fell on his knees.

Before anyone could react, Lan Wangji dashed to his side. He put Wei Wuxian in a half-embrace as his other hand checked his classmate’s face.

Some other people from their class rushed over to check on him but was stopped by Lan Wangji’s glare.

“Teacher, I’m going to bring him to the clinic,” Lan Wangji said as he assisted Wei Wuxian outside the gym.

“Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?” Lan Wangji asked for the nth time.

“A bit dizzy,” Wei Wuxian said.

“It’s going to be alright. We’re almost at the clinic. You can lean on me,” Lan Wangji said as he shifted Wei Wuxian in his arms so most of the weight was on Lan Wangji’s side.

Wei Wuxian was okay. His face hurt. But he could walk just fine. He’s not a fragile person to begin with, anyway.

But why would he want to go outside the warmth and comfort of Lan Wangji’s arms? So he nestled there comfortably as he let Lan Wangji take him and touch him wherever.

To be sure, the school nurse sent them to the hospital and have his head check for concussions. Once the results were clear, Wei Wuxian was free to go.

Lan Wangji accompanied him until they reached his house. But Wei Wuxian was not ready to let him go just yet. He knew his parents would be late today so it was the perfect time to clear things between them.

“How could I do our homework now when I still feel a little ill?” Wei Wuxian lamented.

“I’ll help you,” Lan Wangji said.

Wei Wuxian cheerfully clung to his classmate’s arm. “Thank you! You really are the best Lan Zhan!”

“Hmm.”

They studied a bit but Wei Wuxian’s eye kept on wandering towards Lan Wangji’s lips. He unconsciously bit his own as he remembered how those lips felt against him.

“Lan Zhan, have you ever kissed someone?”

Lan Wangji’s hand trembled.

“...”

“It’s okay if you haven’t, I haven’t had either. I would have liked to have mine when I’m awake…”

Wei Wuxian prattled on all the things he would have wanted for his first kiss to have gone through. He added, “but the one you gave me was…”

BAM.

Lan Wangji stood up abruptly that all of their pencils and notebooks were scattered on the floor. Various emotions flashed through his face. His mind stopped when he heard the word “awake” but the final seal was when Wei Wuxian mentioned the last line.

He knew! Wei Wuxian called him here to tell him how disgusted he was. Lan Wangji was hated.

He couldn’t wait to hear the rest of the rejection. With wobbling feet, he rushed outside and to his home.

Wei Wuxian could only stare at the fleeing figure of Lan Wangji. He hadn't even finished saying his words.

“But the one you gave me was the best I could ever ask for,” he whispered.

He realized that he made it seem like he was making fun of Lan Wangji’s feelings for him. All of his teasings could be called that way.

He ran his fingers on his hair. He knew he fucked up. He fucked up big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! I've started this fic for a prompt but I didn't want to leave these two just like that. So here I am, turning this into a multi-chaptered fic.
> 
> If you'd like, you can take the first 2 chapters as stand-alone fics. The rest of the chapters will be as part of a multi-chaptered fic.
> 
> Hope you'll still enjoy the rest of the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading this far! Many thanks for the kudos, subscriptions, comments, and bookmarks for the previous fics! You made my day. ;)


	4. Chapter 4

The moment Wei Wuxian opened his eyes, his mind flashed back to the expression Lan Wangji had the day before. He rubbed his eyes as if it could erase the image.

It was all his fault.

His jokes crossed the lines. He never cared about Lan Wangji's feelings. He only cared for himself. Knowing Lan Wangji, he must have fought hard against himself and tried to suppress his feelings. 

But all Wei Wuxian had to do was to say one line, one mindless remark, and all the courage Lan Wangji mustered came crashing down. Wei Wuxian trampled on his feelings just like that. For Lan Wangji, he might have looked like a plaything that’s why Wei Wuxian attached himself to him these past few days when it’s not really like that.

Wei Wuxian scratched his head. Why was he explaining things to himself? He's only making excuses to make himself feel good. But no matter what he told himself, it wouldn't change the fact that he hurt Lan Wangji and dashed all his chances of ever getting together with him.

He dragged his body out of the bed and made up his mind. Today, he would set things straight. This day wouldn't end without him having a talk with Lan Wangji.

Or so he thought.

For some reason, Lan Wangji was constantly being called out today!

“Lan Zhan do you--” Wei Wuxian started when he noticed a student approaching Lan Wangji's desk. Alarms blared inside his head.  _Not again!_

“Lan Wangji, the teacher is loo--,” the student trailed off. He shivered as Wei Wuxian shot him an icy glare.

This was the fifth time today and it’s only noon! Don’t tell me it’ll be like this for the rest of the day!? He wouldn’t be able to wait longer!

“T-the teacher n-needs you if you’re done with y-your lunch…” his classmate whimpered at the stare.

Lan Wangji stood up, not wasting any minute and left the classroom.

Wei Wuxian cradled his head. _But I need him too._

“He’s avoiding you,” Nie Huaisang said, munching on his sandwich as he approached his friend's desk.

“He’s finally fed up with your lame jokes,” Jiang Cheng quipped.

“Ugh, shut up Jiang Cheng!” Wei Wuxian tore off his bread and munched as fast as he can. 

A vein popped on Jiang Cheng’s forehead. “What did you say!?”

Wei Wuxian was about to answer when an idea popped in his head. He stared at the hot-tempered Jiang Cheng and the ever carefree Nie Huaisang. Both his friends. Both were guys.

“Jiang gwork!”

“You punk! Are you really looking for a fight!?!?”

Nie Huaisang tried to pacify the angry Jiang Cheng.

Wei Wuxian placed his head on his desk. He tried calling Jiang Cheng in the same way he called Lan Wangji but bit his tongue. He couldn’t stomach calling Jiang Cheng or any of the other guys that way. They could be good friends but…

There's no replacing Lan Wangji. He knew that now. In fact, he enjoyed saying his seatmate’s name. He wouldn’t mind it over and over.

He turned his head to the empty desk of Lan Wangji. It mirrored the space in his heart. He imagined his seatmate sitting there, reading his books. He would sneak glances at Wei Wuxian when he thought the other wasn’t looking. He looked like he didn’t care when he really did.

Now Wei Wuxian was not sure Lan Wangji would ever look at his direction again.

He covered his head on the desk and muttered, “I miss you.”

It was so soft that if you weren’t paying attention, you would have missed it. But Jiang Cheng noticed the misty look on his friend as Wei Wuxian stared at Lan Wangji’s seat. Even without naming who he was talking to, Jiang Cheng could guess the ‘you’. A chill ran down his spine.

Wei Wuxian, the damn punk childhood friend of his, looking and sounding like a maiden in love. Jiang Cheng stared at the lump on the desk with horror.

“I must have heard it wrong.” _Definitely. It has to be._

“What did you say?” Nie Huaisang asked.

“Nothing. Let’s go back to our seats.”

 

* * *

 

 As the three-day celebration of the school's foundation approaches, Lan Wangji looked like he was beyond exhaustion. Every day, he was busy helping in the preparations and attending meetings. As the second year representative, he had to do it. But Wei Wuxian still felt like Lan Wangji took too much work.

Jiang Cheng came over to Wei Wuxian's desk after school so that they’ll go home together. But he noticed that his friend was looking at Lan Wangji's retreating figure.

“What are you looking at?”

Without even looking at him, Wei Wuxian replied. “Don’t you think he’s a little tired?”

“How can you say?”

“Just look at his face.”

Jiang Cheng scratched his head. “No, even if _I_ look at his face I can’t tell if there’s any changes in his expression, much less to tell if he’s energetic or not.”

Wei Wuxian remained silent seemingly thinking about Lan Wangji’s state. Jiang Cheng pulled Nie Huaisang on their side.

“Hey, do you think there’s something wrong with the Jade Prince?”

“You mean, Lan Wangji? No there’s nothing wrong."

Jiang Cheng glanced at Wei Wuxian as if saying  _I told you._  But Wei Wuxian was not convinced. He was sure that Lan Wangji was exhausting himself and it frustrated him that he wasn't able to do anything.

He rubbed his face a few times. Was there really not anything for him to do to help Lan Wangji?

 

* * *

 

 The first day of the three-day celebration of the foundation of their school came and Wei Wuxian hadn’t progressed with his task to talk with Lan Wangji.

All the students hustled and bustled, excited at the celebration. Even Jiang Cheng and Nie Huaisang planned on the different food stalls they wanted to try out. Everyone was out and about.

Except for Wei Wuxian.

He was busy thinking of ways to be able to talk to Lan Wangji when someone shouted.

“Ahh! Be careful!”

Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side.

"Wen Ning?!”

“I’m s-sorry! It’s just that you’re about to step on that mark.”

Now that Wen Ning pointed it out, there's a vague X marking on the ground. Wei Wuxian wouldn’t be able to see it normally.

“Boo. you didn’t have to stop him Wen Ning! How can our booth earn?”

“Sorry, sorry,” Wen Ning bowed.

Wei Wuxian shook his head. Wen Ning was someone who couldn’t forget a single good thing you do to him. So when he saved him before from the bullies, Wen Ning never forgets it.

“Don’t be so hard on him. Next time I’ll let you catch me… if you can!”

Wei Wuxian laughed, clasping Wen Ning by the shoulder as he stirred them away from the scene.

“Thanks Wen Ning! How did you even know about that?”

“My sister is in one of the Student Council committee overseeing the booths. She warned me about it. She said that she won’t bail me out if the prison booth catch me.”

Wei Wuxian laughed. He could imagine Wen Ning’s sister scolding her brother when in fact, if anyone dares to lay a finger on her brother she’ll come running to save him. It’s nice to have someone always looking out for you.

“But you weren't reprimanded when you stepped on it earlier?”

“Because I work as a volunteer for the Student Council. I’m on duty so they can’t catch me,” Wen Ning said.

They continued walking as Wei Wuxian sank back to his thoughts. Wen Ning continued following him, peeking at him from time to time. After a while, Wen Ning couldn't hold back.

“Uhm, if you are looking for Lan Wangji, I heard he’s working day in and day out in the Student Council. My sister said that he’s helping a lot of committees and booths."

Wei Wuxian's lost in his ideas but the mention of Lan Wangji perked his ears. Just then he caught sight of another X mark on the floor and an idea popped in his head. He turned to Wen Ning.

“Hey, how do those things work again?”

 

* * *

 

_1 year ago_

_“This is a pretty boring event,” Wei Wuxian asked._

_“This is normal, I think?” Jiang Cheng replied._

_“No, there’s too many food stalls but not enough activity booths.”_

_Jiang Cheng raised his eyebrows. “What kind of activities do you even want?”_

_“Marriage booth? Prison booth? Pass the message booth?”_

_“What the heck are those especially the last one?!”_

_Wei Wuxian wiggled his finger. “Have some more creativity.”_

_Jiang Cheng snorted but thought seriously. “Then we should also have some more physical activity. Like free hoops?”_

_Wei Wuxian got more excited, thinking of all the possible booths. Lan Wangji who was sitting in front of Jiang Cheng listened with all his might. In this seating arrangement, he could only listen to Wei Wuxian’s voice, who was sitting two seats behind him.  He made a mental list of all of Wei Wuxian's suggestions._

_“When I become the Student Council president…”_

_“You’ll probably be the first Student Council president who will be impeached."_

_They both laughed._

_“Then you should run Jiang Cheng.”  
_

_“Me? No way. Too much trouble.”_

_“Ah! I know! Lan Zhan should run! He’s dependable after all! I’ll vote for you Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian shouted behind him._

 

Lan Wangji smiled at the memories. He remembered how clear and bright Wei Wuxian’s smile back then. He wondered if Wei Wuxian was enjoying the foundation day.

He continued his job and passed by a couple of booths to check if there were any problems. In their school, the clubs were responsible for presenting something during the foundation day. When they first had a meeting, some of the clubs still didn’t know what to do.

When he arrived at the prison booth, his steps faltered. A familiar figure stood in the middle of the makeshift cage. Without thinking, Lan Wangji rushed to the person who handled the booth and paid the fine. He wanted to settle things without alerting Wei Wuxian so once everything was paid he left right away.

That was the plan. But as he turned around, a weight pressed on his back and two arms encircled his waist.

“Caught you!”


	5. Chapter 5

“Lan Zhan please turn around.”

Lan Wangji did so as requested. Wei Wuxian loosened his grip to allow him to turn around but he didn’t let go of the other’s waist.

Wei Wuxian could cry from relief when he finally caught this person in his arms after days of chasing. He gambled against himself. A silly one, really, but he was curious. If he got caught by the Prison Booth, who would bail him out? Well, whether Lan Wangji bailed him out or not, didn’t matter that much. What’s important was for Lan Wangji to stop for a moment, allowing Wei Wuxian to catch him.

He asked Wen Ning if he knew Lan Wangji’s schedule but the other only knew that he often comes around noon to check if everything’s still okay. So he thought that no matter what, his Jade Prince would come and he wouldn’t have time to run away from Wei Wuxian.

A lot of words came rushing through Wei Wuxian’s mind and flooded him but there were only six words that needed to be said.

“I’m sorry and I love you,” he blurted out, staring at Lan Wangji’s eyes.

But before Lan Wangji could react, a loud cough echoed behind them.

They looked back and saw Lan Xichen and Jin Guangyao watching them. Based on their expressions, they have obviously seen the confession. Lan Xichen smiled at his brother while Jin Guangyao chuckled.

Lan Xichen was the one who broke the silence. “I was searching for you to invite you to eat lunch but it seemed like you already have a date.”

“Actually, officers on duty shouldn’t play around,” Jin Guangyao sighed, “if we only have more volunteers this year.”

Wei Wuxian stared at Jin Guangyao, as the other stared back at him.

“Why is everyone here?” Nie Huaisang’s voice reverberated in the corridor.

“What, why are outside? I heard you were captured by the Prison Booth?” Jiang Cheng asked.

They were looking for Wei Wuxian to join them in visiting the food stalls when they heard of the news that he was caught by the booth. Jiang Cheng rushed to the booth to bail him out only to find him free. 

“I guess, we should all break up now and have our lunches don’t you think?” Jin Guangyao suggested.

Wei Wuxian wanted to protest. He’d just confessed! He needed Lan Wangji to understand that this is not his usual teasing. That he’s being serious about him.

But there’s something about what Jin Guangyao said earlier. He glanced at the direction of the president and met his eyes. It seemed like Wei Wuxian needed to have a talk with him.

“We’ll be taking our Lan Wangji,” Jin Guangyao said as he waved goodbye to his juniors.

Lan Wangji, who remained rooted on the spot all this time, reluctantly turned around. But not before giving Wei Wuxian one last look. 

Wei Wuxian could no longer hold back his feelings and leaned closer on the side of Lan Wangjis face, his lips brushing on the other’s cheeks. “See you tomorrow morning,” he whispered.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, everyone in the Student Council room was stunned. No one expected Wei Wuxian to arrive and he arrived on time no less!

Lan Wangji thought that his worldview shifted once more. It had been a whirlwind these last few days thanks to Wei Wuxian. And now he surprised him again.

Wei Wuxian caught him staring so he smiled towards him.

“Officer and volunteers, please take your seats. We’ll start our meeting.” Jin Guangyao said.

 

* * *

 

Wei Wuxian hummed happily as he finished all the tasked listed on their agenda for the day. But he still couldn’t believe that the amiable President was such a terror one for making them work to the bone. 

Apparently, due to the changes in the usual form of the festival they underestimated their workforce thus some of the committee members like Lan Wangji was stuffed with work.

“Lan Wangji suggested all these new booths to the clubs?” Wei Wuxian couldn’t believe what he had heard. 

Jin Guangyao chuckled, “That’s also Xichen’s reaction. He’d never thought his brother would think of those things. Really, prison booth? Marriage booth?”

Wei Wuxian gaped. No wonder the booths seemed a little too familiar to him. It was the same ones he blabbed when they were first years! Lan Wangji couldn’t have remembered that, could he?

“But he said that it was not his idea per se. Hmm, who knows who was that muse who inspired him?”

When Wei Wuxian didn’t reply he added, “Maybe the same muse who makes him want to do more and take on more tasks?”

Wei Wuxian guessed that maybe Lan Wangji took his suggestions to heart and in turn suggested these booths to other clubs who hadn’t come up with their booths yet. Knowing his character he might have taken it in him to look after all the booths that was why he worked hard to the bone.

“So are we agreeing to my terms?” Jin Guangyao asked.

The terms were simple - Wei Wuxian only needed to be a volunteer and help the Student Council and then he could have Lan Wangji all to himself on the last day of the celebration. Instead of being a bystander, it’s better to have something to do to help Lan Wangji. The two shook hands, sealing the deal.

So now, he’s slaving away for the Student Council. But when he thought about slaving away for Lan Wangji, it didn’t seem so bad.

The second day of the celebration passed by in a blur. It was so busy that Wei Wuxian barely had time to sit down and eat.

But it was worth seeing Jiang Cheng’s face full of black lines when he saw Wei Wuxian wearing a Student Council shirt this morning.

On the third day, the student council had a wrap-up meeting. Jin Guangyao thanked the volunteers for their help. From here on, the officers would take charge of the remaining things. The booths also started to clean up so students would have time to prepare for the concert later in the afternoon.

When Lan Wangji passed his report, Jin Guangyao said, “Ah, it’s alright. You don’t have to do anything for today. Just enjoy your date.”

When Lan Wangji only stared at him, he pointed his chin to the person at the door.

As if in trance, he just stared at the figure in front of the meeting room. The words he heard two days ago hadn’t sunk in. They still haven’t talked about it.

Wei Wuxian turned around and smiled at him. “Are you finished?”

Lan Wangji nodded.

Wei Wuxian’s smile grew wider. “Let’s go on a date?”

They walked around the campus, trying out the different booths.

“Lan Zhan let’s try this food! Two, please. Yes spicy, ah! But don’t make the other too spicy.”

“Lan Zhan! Let’s play this game!”

“Look! This is cute! Let’s buy this.”

They tried foods, played games, bought merchandises. They enjoyed whatever the stalls had to offer. When they round a corner they reached another booth.

“Lan Zhan, can we try that one?”

Lan Wangji let Wei Wuxian led him around. He was not paying attention to the stalls but rather to the person beside him. So he was surprised to hear that Wei Wuxian pleaded for something when he’s usually the one deciding. When he looked up, he saw a booth decorated with hearts and flowers -- the marriage booth.

But as always, he agreed.

The female student manning the booth flushed when she saw them approaching. Rumors had already spread that the two Princes from the second years were going out. Many of their fangirls cried when they heard the news. Whether from happiness to sadness, it’s hard to tell.

“So how do this work?” Wei Wuxian asked.

The student explained that it’s the usual exchange of vows and they had cheap-looking rings to complete the ceremony. There wasn’t really a thorough procedure since most of the students who came here all use it for fun, like fake marrying their crushes or a dare from their friends.

The female student officiated the ceremony. When they were about to exchange rings, Wei Wuxian spoke first.

“Uhm, Lan Zhan, thank you. Thank you for everything. I couldn’t thank you enough for the things you’ve done for me. And I love you. You’re the best seatmate I could ever ask for, the only partner in PE that I could team up with. The only partner I’d ever want. The only one I’d ever want to hold and kiss. Please accept this ring as a sign of my love.”

It took a moment before Lan Wangji could finally form a sentence.

“Your best seatmate, your only partner…”

“Yes!”

“Want to hold and kiss…”

“Yes!”

Lan Wangji’s fingers trembled as he slipped the ring. He stared at Wei Wuxian’s eyes as if conveying all the feelings that he couldn’t put into words.

Before the female student could announce that they are now married, Lan Wangji kissed the ring on Wei Wuxian’s finger before pulling him in for a kiss.

After getting married, Wei Wuxian took Lan Wangji to their now empty classroom. It seemed like every student went to the concert. The two of them were the only ones left but they didn’t care. They sat on their seats after arranging them where their backs leaned on the windows as they sat side to side.

They held hands and enjoyed the peacefulness of the surroundings. Every now and then, they would gaze at each other and exchange kisses.

Wei Wuxian giggled after one of these kisses. He looked up and saw the confused gaze of Lan Wangji.

He shook his head, “I just really liked kissing you.”

“...so you were only pretending to be asleep back then?”

“I was sleeping! But I woke up when you arrived so I continued to play dead. Who would have thought that you would kiss me! You didn’t just kiss me once even!”

“...were you angry?”

Wei Wuxian placed his hands on both sides of Lan Wangji’s face and made him turn to him. He kissed his boyfriend as if ravenous for Lan Wangji’s lips. When they parted, he nibbled at the other’s lower lip before speaking.

“I loved it,” he looked up sweetly, “actually, please continue kissing me from now on.”

As always, Lan Wangji happily obliged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Hope you liked it!  
> The next chapter will be an extra chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading this far! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading! It's been a while since I've written anything so I'm using prompts to practice my writing muscles. ;;;
> 
> This drabble is written for Feb 21: Secret Love Admire prompt from https://lovepromptss.tumblr.com/post/182499848746/february-prompts. While this is originally written for the Feb 21 prompt, I feel like this fits the Feb 23 more, Feb 23: Crushes.
> 
> Feb prompts (and I imagine future prompts) are posted later than their prompt dates since I tend to do mass edits. Also, fandoms are chosen via random.org so each post features different pairing from Free!, Scum Villain, Founder of Diabolism, and Heaven Official's Blessing.


End file.
